Beyond Those Onyx Eyes
by I.walk.in.air
Summary: She wasn't sure on what had happened exactly, what did she see? This story takes a young girl who simply looks into the eyes of another. As she ages things become very interesting... He continues to appear and the disappear. This is rated T just in case.(OC Shin)
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters... **

A/N: this an attempt at a romance. this is dedicated to one of my lovely followers! Namekiansgottalovem. Sorry if I spelled that wrong. Well, just to clear things up, this story its told from the view of a girl.

She wasn't sure on what had happened exactly, what did she see? This story takes a young girl who simply looks into the eyes of another. As she ages things become very interesting... He continues to appear and the disappear. (OC+Shin)

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 1_

I wasn't exactly sure what happened that day... Just the feeling. A feeling I will hold dear. That-that day I...

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I was 8 years old in counting. small, scrawny, and weak. Perfect combination! I had been lucky enough to confiscate dollar bill, which was just laying on the ground. In the middle of the street to be exact. Don't worry, the road was rarely busy since most people hid close to the buildings in case of a sighting. Random sightings of unusual 'things' flying around and inflicting some major damage. It had been quiet for a week now, but people still feared the worst.

I raised my new fortune to the sky and begin to charge to the Thompson's candy shop when... I halted. A deep tugging within me kept me from my goal. I had the power to walk, but I felt like I had forgotten how.

'_Move dang it! Move!_' I thought to myself.

That's when I first saw him. From where I stand, I could only see the outline of the stranger. His head hung low and shoulders drooped. His feet dragged across the black asphalt street as he made his way through town. The small man's movement was sluggish and unsteady. Couldn't blame him. His attire wasn't suitable for 15 degrees below zero. Thin long blue sleeves and a... Vest? Now that I took the time to think about, his clothing was certainly alien to this part of the world.

I dragged my attention back to the candy shop then back at the strange... Wait! Strange PURPLE man that was now much closer. His features much more visible. Now I realized using 'alien' to describe the clothes was just a fraction of the oddities a single man possessed. His ears were elongated with pointed tips. Upon his head stood a tall, thick, white Mohawk. There was a circular earring upon each of his lobes. Then ... there was his face. Dainty. If it weren't for his body structure, I would have easily mistaken him for a female.

Step by step he drew closer and closer. The purple man's eyes were brimmed red and... was he crying? He's crying! He continued his walk, brows furrowed and the cold nipping at his nose. He brought his head up from its slumped position just to let it fall at the mere sight of a man off to his left. The foreigner blinked, a tear fell. The moment the tear met the ground, it froze. He repeated this process with different people each time.

It seemed to me that this man felt... Sad. Don't judge my simplicity! I'm only 8 mind you! And as an 8 year old, you classified moods under happy, sad, mad, bad... Wow, mostly negatives.

I took a deep breath as he neared my position. A momentary fog puffed into the air and quickly dissipated. That's when he looked up. Directly at me. I, being without my manners, just stared. Now, don't call me crazy but... those onyx eyes. I don't know how to explain it exactly. I guess I got lost in those eyes.

The world became a tinted black haze. It could only be described as a state of dreary. Though I never thought that possible. Movement slowed drastically as if walking through mud. People became shadows and whispers that echoed through my ears. those eyes... Saw something beyond normal. The whispers grew and formed into earthquaking shrieks. Those eyes were locked on mine. The shrieks were jumbled and unorganized. some how I was able to stay focused with all the noise. Shakes became ringing. Ringing became silence. Not a calming silence but a disturbing silence. Shivers climbed up and down my spine. The odd man still stood in front of me. His face lit up with the pale light. An inching smile replaced is hurt.

Then he spoke to me in a silk washed voice, "Its not that bad... Once you get use to it."

I didn't understand. Where was I? Then I had the urge to ask a bothersome question. "Not bad? then why were you crying?" I stated confused. I must have said something wrong. He looked away and the world return to its normal cold self... And without another word, he left. Once again, I was alone in the street with my dollar and no clue on what just happened.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That was a long time ago...

**X-x—l—x-X**

**A/N: Ok, so the first chapter was not much of a romance but it will get better. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however believe in smashing a certain unsuspecting Kai into a love vortex of doom. **

**A/N: **I appreciate the reviews and am all psyched for your comments on this update. Read my pretties, read and REVIEW!

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 2_

_Eight years later..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

To my dismay, the blaring sound of my alarm clock rang out loud and all too clear. I had made the calculated mistake of placing it on the opposite side of the room to my bed. The warmth and coziness of the bed made my lazy self take over. I curled up underneath the blankets while trying to use my pillow to block out the annoying sound. Why was my alarm on today? Today is Saturday! Me and my lazy self forgot to unplug the alarm yesterday.

"UUUuughh..." I moaned, while slowly creeping out of my sanctuary. My body wavered as I stood up and made my way across the room. I felt like the undead going to destroy the thing that raised them from their eternal slumber. There was much pleasure in hitting the alarm into silence.

Triumphantly I flopped back down onto my bed. Now I can-

"Mai Mai!" my mother called from the kitchen.

"What?" I groaned in distaste.

"Will you run to the store for me?"

The thing about my parents, if they ask you to do something, it's a command. Seriously, what is the point of them asking you a question when they don't give you a choice to choose your answer?

"What do I need to get?" I tried not to sound too pissed. _'Stupid alarm clock, stupid mom, stupid store!' _About a thousand other things were labeled stupid by yours truly.

Saturday was supposed to be a relaxing day with little work, if any. This is false. Parents begin to think that because there's no school Saturday is the perfect day to put your kid to work. All of you, who don't have parents like this...you are spoiled rotten!

"Not much really," Mother replied, "A dozen eggs and a jug of milk and...oh! Also we're out of flour."

"Eggs, milk, flour," I mumbled to myself, "Eggs, milk, and flour."

After a short freshening up and a quick bowl of cereal I was off. I opened the front door and squinted my eyes, looking to see if the street was busy. Slamming the door behind me, I began my venture towards the grocery store.

The day wasn't all that bad for seven degrees. The sun was just beginning it's climb over the horizon. The snow had been much deeper last year and there was much more ice about. Today the sky was clear. Today, apparently, saw fit to contradict my mood and before I realized it I had entered the store.

"Why, hello, Mai!" a cheerful voice greeted, "Your up early."

"Yeah. I forgot to turn off my alarm clock and mother asked me to get a few things." I said, turning to face my best friend. He has been working the cash register for over seventeen years. Mr. Sights is his name.

"How ya doin' old man?" I teased. Mr. Sights smiled that heart warming smile that made him so loveable. No one in town could ever hate him.

"Don't you 'old man' me, Mai Mai. Now hurry along before your mother gets angry." He grimaced, he knew he was right.

I knew he was right and with this in mind I went hastily to retrieve the eggs, flour, and milk. The faster I went, the longer I could speak to my ol' pal. Technically he is my only friend. Why don't I have friends my age? Most teenagers here are penny brained snobs. When I returned Mr. Sights seemed awfully distracted.

"Whatchya looking at?" I asked, placing the items I had acquired next to the cash register.

He spoke softly, "I've seen that there purple feller before. He stopped to look through the store window just a few years ago."

I followed his gaze to lay my eyes on...WHAT?! My eyes almost comically popped clean out of their sockets.

"Th-that man! He...seems familiar, but it can't be!" I stuttered. Mr. Sights was about to say something but I cut him off.

Out of pure confusion I shook his shoulders while screaming, "Tell-me-I'm-not-crazy-and-that-you-can-see-a-purple-man-with-pointy-ears-and-a-mohawk!"

Mr. Sights had a time of trying to keep his eyes from crossing, "Umm...Yes?"

Without thinking I ran outside, leaving the groceries with a shocked Mr. Sights.

_'Earings, funny clothes, dainty face!'_ I tried to match up the similarities. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't. I sped up each step. What was going on? Who is this guy? I got closer just to be struck dumb. This man didn't appear to have changed...at all. Almost as if he had leaped across time, unfazed like the sky.

"Hey, you!" I said aloud, "You in the blue!"

Just before I gave up he turned slowly and once again I saw them. Those onyx eyes, yet this time the world swirling within them seemed normal.

"A pure heart. Rare...very rare." that smooth voice sounded, "The answers you seek I have no time to answer. There are other worlds in need of me."

Then...I blinked...he was gone. Forgetting my purpose in this place I ran home. He was real. I wasn't imagining him! I am not crazy, oh joy! I entered the house, but didn't take the time to shut the front door. Down the hall I went to my room.

There it sat on my dresser. I picked it up, a dollar bill. The keepsake was crumpled and dusty. I spent the rest of my day in my room with the dollar, thinking. Thinking...thinking...thinking...

"WHERE ARE MY DAMN GROCERIES!"

…...crap.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and I pray I didn't disappoint.…..you know of my demands...review if you want more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I do however own Mai Mai. MINE...**

**A/N: **I was planning on updating my other story when I thought, since valentines day wasn't too long ago, why not update this story instead. This is kinda sadish...

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 3_

_One year later..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Everyone had left me alone to morn. Their vain attempts to convince me... T-to leave! no... I couldn't blink. My breath slow and quiet. The cheerful bouquets seemed to gawk at my sorrow. How could one try to cover up a black hole consuming my thoughts and feelings with a few worthless flowers. Bright and fragrant and proud, on a day of weeping, darkness, and no true comfort. The plants colors seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Clouds hung low as if to share my loss, yet a few rays of sunshine would break through and send golden ribbons streaking across the sky. Trying to make the bitter a bittersweet. My limbs quivered as reality put me in my rightful place. The bouquets were held together with silvery twine that flapped in the icy wind. Small designs were etched around his name. The glossy stone read: Richard E. Sights.

"Why... Why do you TAUNT ME!" I shrieked, "WHY?! Why him? Why now?!"

There I was, draped in black and cursing at the world. My fingernails dug into my palm as I clentched my fist and allowed a couple of tears escape me. My cheeks were a blaze and yet everything else seemed cold.

"My friend! Why am I lost? Why did you go? Ca-can you hear me? I-I..." I tried not to choke up.

It was far too late for that. My heart sunk deep within. I shriveled down onto my knees while wrapping my arms around my sides for comfort. Cries, sobs, and pure- (**Snap!)**

"Hello?" I said wearily.

No one answered. Slowly, I stood and brushed the dirt that marred my dress. I used the back of my hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

Tilting my head back I murmured, "I'm not going back."

There was a moment of silence. Wind sent some of the flower petals into the air.

"I have an answer... for your first question."

"My first question?"

"The taunting."

"Really..."

"Balance. The world needs balance. Why do people try to hide their problems with joy? Everything needs balance, things that oppose one another and must never be changed. Death for instance, must must be remedied through birth."

"I've heard that voice-"

"You will see him once more."

I once again was flooded with tears and pained feelings. The voice seemed somewhat distant. Almost like an echo that came from the other side of a canyon.

"How do you know that? You DON'T know that!" I challenged his claim, "How could anyone possibly know?!"

Pivoting on my heels, I found myself face to face with him, the stranger. A look of pity and understanding radiated off his flawless violet face. I took a timid step back. The man who appeared ageless... appearing and then disappearing.

"Are you a ghost? Spirit? Or an angel?"

the stranger let out a gentle laugh, " Ha ha... None of those I can assure you."

How polite and simply astonishing. He made made me feel as if there were never a reason to morn. Balance he mentioned? Then I did the unbelievable... Like a child unto her dearest father, I wrapped my arms around him and let my eyes over flow.

"I have lost someone... Don't leave! Don't leave like the other times. Please! I could use a... a good friend right about now."

To my surprise, he didn't reject my hug and neither did he disappear. I rested my chin upon his shoulder and let my problems fade.

"What is your name... sir?"

For a moment he stood there peacefully. It was almost as if he didn't comprehend my words.

"Kioshin, but some just call me Shin... and yours?"

""Mai Mai. Mai for short."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: I am truly glad for those who reviewed. Even if you didn't enjoy it, I would like you to at least tell me what I can work on. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**A/N: **I apologize for the sudden sadness... I normally write happy stuff. Now for this chapter! Warning: I AM TIRED! R-E-V-I-E-W...

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 4_

_Another year has come and gone..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The day was ever so great. Due drops littered the green blades of grass. The early morning sunlight clashed with the bead of water to create a colorful glare. Shining, twinkling, and yet the majestic sight was a pain to the eye. Few, if any clouds drifted in the blue spaciousness far from the world below. A wild flower had just sprouted a week ago and finally began to spread it's luxurious yellow petals.

Sitting silently on the park bench, I pushed a brown lock of hair away from my eyes. A blue cotton scarf hung loosely around my twig of a neck. My t-shirt of justice and awe striking stretchy pants-...(I over did that)... My T-shirt and stretchy pants were enough to reveal I was a runner, or at least that I had the means of physical activity. I had tried to pull my hair back, but a few shorter ones would occasionally fall into view.

Taking a peek at my watch, I realized my hour drew to a close. After taking a sip of refreshing H2O out of my jug, my attention was taken to the skies.

It had been a week since his last visit. Shin had promised to be her friend... although the midget (I'm finally taller than someone!) seemed to know little about friendship. He used to come only every other month, yet NO LONGER! Today was a special one, the best in all the universe...

My birthday!

for the first time, I was going to do more than just say hello. All the previous get togethers consisted of Kaioshin greeting me with a sincere nod before we exchanged a few questions and answers. Not to mention the off and on comments dealing with the weather. During one of these short awkward meets, I made the shocking discovery of his place of origin. I had befriended a strange alien... Neat.

Unlike myself, Shin appeared curious, reminding me of a toddler gazing upon fish at an aquarium for the first time as I answered his questions.

The latest meet between us oddballs had to do with my invite to hang out on my birthday. That is what kids my age call it right? 'Hang out'... Sorry for being old fashioned.(I'm not sorry.) He accepted of course! Before we parted ways, he told me to look up. So here I am. Sitting and relaxing and watching. Easy enough.

Everything has been planned to fulfill my need for perfection. Just as all the others, there was no where else I could celebrate such an incredible day but for...

Thompson's candy shop! And NO, there is NEVER a time one could be too OVER AGED for CANDY! Hopefully Shin wouldn't mind. Speaking of the purple-

"GAHH!" I screamed baffled.

My mind was having some major complications comprehending what had just recently taken place.

"What, may I inquire, is the matter?" Shin frowned raising his brows in concern.

"You-you just... and then... the sky, and yet your-"

"I'm sorry to say I don't understand."

"You fell out of nowhere and landed without becoming a Kaioshin pie for the concrete!"

A joyous laughter surged from the Alien as he flung his head back. That gentle calming laugh.

"I don't find this funny in the slightest!" I huffed.

"Oh. I sometimes forget that most humans don't know how to channel their Ki for flight. Forgive me?"

"Might as well..."

There it was again, that stiff silence which would normally end our short convenes. My throat seemed to be malfunctioning on a sizable scale. It was plain to see the problem betwixt us and our so called friendship. We are both the hushed type. I had to change right here and now!

"Well, let's get a goin'!"

"Going where exactly? If you don't mind?"

"To the only good place in town!"

A grin almost split my face in two. The only true place I could feel like a child again... and enjoy some fatty heaven!

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay... I'm tired. Please review and all that good stuff I always say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

**A/N: **I am glad to say this is not sad in the slightest! Only upliftingness and candy! Enjoy. READ AND REVIEW!

...Enjoy...

X-x-l-x-X

**Beyond Those Onyx Eyes**

_chapter 5_

_At the candy shop..._

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The skittle was at war with the Kai before it. A steady onyx eye looked over and over to find any mishaps with the sweet. Inspecting the thing to decide if it was safe for consumption. Finally, (after like... five minutes) he popped the skittle into his mouth. Moments later, a satisfied grin replaced the frown.

"Much better than those multi-flavored jelly beans. What's next?" Shin questioned.

"How bout we try... SNICKERS!"

"Fine by me."

I shoved my hand deep within the grocery bag to bring forth two. As always, I would munch down the sugar stuffed item while Kioshin examined his. I took a long sip of water to help wash some of the chocolate now settled in the crevasses between my teeth. The Kai had finished studying and his expression was once again swelling with pleasure.

"Well that's got to be the best thing I have eaten yet! May I bother you for another? Please?"

"Wait just a sec. There's one more I want you to try."

This caught the Kai's attention. Apparently, Shin's home planet was lacking in the sweets department. No matter who you are or where you came from, you have to at least try one candy.(or fifteen)

An almost impatient look gleamed across that purple face of his. My hand once again plunged deep, pushing and searching.

"Now. For this next one, don't chew. Let it sit on your tongue and simply bask in the savoring flavor! Here's one and... here's another." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

In the palm of my hand lie two warheads. My favorite! Both were encased with blue wrappers. With a gentle push, my company was delivered one across the table. Timidly, He began to remove the wrapper.

"What an odd picture it has on the front." Shin pointed out.

"How observant of you."

"Why is he crying?"

"Because he couldn't handle the sour flavor."

"Sour?"

"Just try it."

This time we placed the warheads into our mouths. There was an immediate freak response from my alien friend. His eyes widened and his brows nit, yet he refused to spit his out. Probably because he didn't want to offend me on my birthday. Shin's facials were enough to make me almost choke on my own warhead.

"Takes a bit getting used to if you don't like sour stuff. The thing is, I prefer sour over spicy. I like the flavor of spicy things, but my taste buds feel like they'll erupt fire." I thought aloud.

"Uhhh... don't mind my staring, but your tongue is now blue."

"So is yours!"

This startled the guy immensely. Trying to see for himself, he went cross-eyed and stuck his tongue out. I couldn't contain my laughter. It surged and boomed and annoyed everyone within earshot. My friend blushed a red-violet as he retracted his oddly colored tongue.

"Hey, come over here." I patted the vacant spot beside me.

"Okay."

Kioshin stood up and made his way to where I had beckoned him. He smiled gentlemanly as he sat down.

"Now, stick your tongue out when I say three. I'm taking a picture." I informed.

Without any complaint, he nodded. Reaching into my back pocket, I brought out my cell phone.

"One. Two." I began the count down, "and... Three!" We both stuck our tongues out.

*** **chink** ***

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A/N: This chapter wasn't very long, but I still hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters will begin to take this more in depth. Review if you know what's good for you. JK! :D**


End file.
